Fia
, also known as Fiaa is one of the female protagonists of Riviera: The Promised Land, and is a playable character. Appearance and Personality Fia has long green hair and green eyes. She wears a long green skirt, and a black vest over a long-sleeve white blouse. Her hair is tied with a matching ribbon. Fia is a teenage girl with a caring personality. Even though she may look shy at first sight, she turns out to be quite brave. She's also rather intelligent and knowledgeable, making her appear more mature than her age suggests. She's quite spiritual and is usually the one to calm Lina down, and makes sure everyone is alright, particularly Ein. She, like all the girls, show hints of affection for Ein. Story One day, Fia and Lina discovered the unconscious body of Ein and decided to nurse him back to health at their house. Once he awoken, she and Lina introduce themselves as residents of Elendia. This occurs around the time the village lost contact with the Arcs. She asks her grandfather to allow her and Lina to investigate the mystery, but he refuses, angering her and prompting her and Lina to go without permission. At first, they tell Ein to stay at home because of the danger, but he takes it upon himself to investigate where they went off to and accompany them. Fia then uses a magic circle to teleport the group to Lacrima Castle. Fia expresses a deep concern for the Arcs and, while there, the group saves an Arc named Serene from the clutches of Malice. After they manage to get rid of Malice, the four proceed deeper into Lacrima, reaching it's highest tower. There, they discover Isher, one of the Accursed, and learn the truth about Ein. She decides to align her cause with Ein's, who realigned himself with Ursula to protect Riviera. Abilities and Weapons Strengths: * The only character capable of healing teammates, barring specific exceptions (Mimic Ray, Night Scythe, Bat items, Fallen Fan) ** Can heal herself without having to bring in dedicated healing items (e.g. food, potions) * Second highest AGI and generally low WT on most skills * Penultimate and ultimate level 3 overskills are XGUARD (unblockable) * High MGC * Has the most diverse and powerful Overskill repertoire of all characters; high damage output if used well and can use many elements ** MGC based Overskills are extremely powerful with low WT, bow overskills can snipe low-HP opponents * Excellent weapon compatibility with other characters; both normal and Overskills are generally useful * Builds Overdrive meter very quickly with rapier * Can use katanas * Can use Banishment * STR is high enough that she can take physical hits reasonably well * Resists three main elements slightly * High (but not perfect) resistances to Freeze and Dazzle Weaknesses: * Has the least damaging level 3 Overskills among all characters ** Apart from her penultimate and ultimate level 3 overskills, they deal such poor damage (even against elementally-weak low STR enemies) that it becomes difficult to end S-Rank battles with her * The only character who does not get 'target-all' hits for their endgame level 3 Overskills * Second lowest HP of all characters * No particularly strong elemental resistance * No resistance to Sleep and Poison * Cannot use Dragon Steak * Several of her strongest Overskills do not work against airborne enemies Fia is the designated healer of the party, with the ability to heal both herself and her teammates. She can also produce Potions and Elixirs from Healing Herbs and Heilkraut respectively. However, she is also respectable on the offense, with high Agility, excellent exclusive weapons, and some of the strongest lower-level Overskills. She is also not as fragile as her stats might suggest, provided the player moves her out of range of strong Dark physical attacks, sleep-inducing attacks, or poisoning attacks. By working around her few shortcomings, the player can carve out a niche for Fia in almost any battle. Character Data Trivia *According to Lina, Fia is actually the youngest of the group. Fia neither refutes nor confirms this. *Fia is a vegetarian, meaning she refuses to consume meat-like items such as Dragon Steak. *Fia's rapier Over Skills are named after musical terminology. **''Risoluto: in a decisive manner **Brillante: in a spirited, 'sparkling' manner **Presto: at a rapid tempo **Vivace: in a lively and fast manner **Appassionato: in a passionate manner **Cadenza'': a flashy, ornamental solo performance that showcases the skills of the soloist, that may be written-out or improvised Category:Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters